Compilation of Drabbles: Final Fantasy VII
by BetterWithEachStory
Summary: Drabbles concerning my girl Harmony Evelyn, Final Fantasy VII was directed by Yoshinori Kitase, written by Kazushige Nojima and Kitase, and produced by Hironobu Sakaguchi. All rights belong to them, Harmony belongs to me.
1. Lived Long Enough To Become The Villian

She didn't know where it all went wrong, perhaps she had simply taken for granted what the Goddess of Ice had granted her. Either way, she sat upon the throne of ice, the mountains she had made her home was safe. It was away from everyone else, her friends they had…died. Except for one, but even his time would eventually come, wouldn't it?

Opening her eyes, the blue that use to show nothing but happiness that hid her own sorrows were now contaminated. The entire eye had turned ice blue, glowing with what one would only assume as power and her own rotting soul. Everything that was once Harmony had been…infected with the Materia known to summon Shiva. Her pale skin had turned blue, lips only a few shades darker; the beautiful red hair shimmered with different tones of the blue Shiva's hair had. Nails turned pitch black, along with her fingers, with frostbite. The clothing she was normally garbed in when transforming into the Ice Queen was now solidified and there to stay formed to her skin. She had become..a monster, her own demons.

Standing as the sound of footsteps entered her cave, the metal of her boots clanked against the ice below her feet. How dare someone enter without permission! Rage seethed, the flicker of her aura causing the air to grow thick with frost, picking up the scythe that leaned against her throne; she stepped down from the seat and began making her way to the entrance of said cave. Everything within five feet of her began to gain a layer of ice, the 'righteous' anger bubbled in her chest.

When would people get she wanted nothing more than to be left alone?

When she stepped out of the 'throne room', a force smacked her directly against her chest, ripping cloth and armor away to reveal what had caused all of this in the first place. A red ball of Materia emitted a faint glow beneath her skin, the entire area around it black with what one could assume to be frostbite yet again. Purple and blue surrounded the black, making it appear like a very bad bruise that would never heal.

Snapping her attention to person who had shot her, she was internally surprised to see the Crimson Gunman. Why was he here? Did he finally come to finish her off? He was aiming at her, so it was simple enough to assume so…even still…she wasn't in control any longer. Mentally, Harmony was stuck in a thick orb of ice as Shiva used her body as she pleased, the Princess was sure the Summon didn't care any longer if she lived or died.

"…Vincent." Her words were always this cold, the bluntness held no love like Harmony's words use to, but how she wished to be warm and kind to him yet again..

"Come to finish me off then? Hnhn…come at me then."


	2. Demons Within

There were so many of them, they certainly weren't expecting the Underground bastards to have amassed such an army; especially a certain red haired woman who flew in from above on a hover board. She managed to land the board on the face of one soldier, jumping off of it to land inside enemy lines.

A glance up from an explosion allowed her to see Cloud and Rosso fighting, she'd have to deal with that woman later.

It didn't take far to long for Harmony to find herself in front of said woman, though it definitely took the wind out of her as she found a fist to her gut. Doubling over, she hacked up a bit of blood, turning a glare toward the woman who laughed; she glanced from side to side to see the health of the soldiers almost literally dragging her.

"Seems like you're not a true problem…finish her off."

Noting of someone coming up behind Rosso, Harmony spotted the flare of his red cloak to know exactly who it was. As Rosso turned to address Vincent, a cackle came from Harmony. A twist and a calculated kick knocked the one without her weapon into the one with her weapon, which in turn slammed them both into the wall. They fell unconscious, allowing Harmony to pick up her staff and turn to Rosso.

"You're fighting me, Bitch."

As those words left her lips, Harmony unleashed her first Limit Break, the burst of energy providing a push to speed toward Rosso who fired upon her current enemy. The fight remained vicious and unrelenting, until Rosso managed to hit Harmony into the wall, breaking part of the foundation with the force and power behind it. Harmony remained unconscious for the duration of the fight between Vincent and Rosso, it didn't seem to last very long at all. By the time Harmony woke up, Rosso was screaming about how they wouldn't be the ones to kil her, cutting parts of the concrete floor just over the edge to fall to her death.

Standing up, painfully, the staff was once again grabbed as it disassembled into several pieces with a chain connecting it all together. A laugh from Rosso as she sunk was all that was heard as the chain and pieces of the staff shot out and wrapped around the woman's neck; holding tight, the feel of a body bouncing on the other end allowed a curl of pink lips.

"No..I'll be the end of you..Rosso the Crimson."

When Vincent turned to yell at her, words became a temporary loss as he noted of her eyes, they were completely blue; not even a pupil to identify what she was looking at, her smile unnerved him to the point of a deep frown. She..looked more like a demon than the Harmony he knew and care for.

"Harmony."

The tone of his voice seemed to bring her out of whatever the hell happened to her, a blink and she seemed to turn back to normal, the Limit Break vanishing as the staff returned to normal. Looking up to Vincent from her crouch, she tilted her head. "Yes, Vincent?"

Did..she not know?


	3. There's Murder In Her Eyes

p style="color: #737373; font-family: consolas; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px; text-align: justify;"em style="color: #757575; -webkit-transition: 0.6s; transition: 0.6s;"No…this couldn't be happening right now./embr /br /The crimson Tsviet had shoved her hand into Vincent's chest, causing the woman in the next room to feel her own constrict as if she had been stabbed instead. Had fate truly been cruel to her again? She didn't even admit her feelings for the Gunman, he didn't deserve /br /Mako hues lightened as adrenaline was introduced to her bloodstream, sliding behind Vincent as he fell over to cushion his fall with her wrapping her arms around him. Shaking visibly, she cradled his torso while lifting his head up, there was no blood that she could see but..he wasn't responding to the fact that she had come out of /br /She did it for him, so he wouldn't be distracted, no matter how badly she wanted to hurt Rosso..br /br /"span style="color: #999999; padding: 0px 3px; background-color: #282828;"Oh, isn't this an interesting developme-/span" br /br /The ice that entered the air through her words physically made the oxygen freeze several degrees over, tears streaking down her face as the cold glare pierced through crimson eyes. br /br /"em style="color: #757575; -webkit-transition: 0.6s; transition: 0.6s;"span style="color: #999999; padding: 0px 3px; background-color: #282828;"You shut your mouth, you pathetic ShinRa failure!/span/em" br /br /It didn't seem to phase Rosso in the slightest, which in a way, pissed Harmony off even more so. Instead a corrupt laughter entered the air. Which went silent as magic pulled at the air, Harmony felt her eyes widen, looking down to Vincent who struggled to maintain Chaos. No, the Protomateria was keeping Chaos tame! br /br /"span style="color: #999999; padding: 0px 3px; background-color: #282828;"So, he needs this to contain that beast../span" Rosso noted of Harmony turning a vicious glare to her, the grip of Vincent's clothing tightened as ice encompassed her fingers. The look within the crimson beauty's eyes spelled out the fate she desired to deliver upon her, murder danced within her /br /br /"Hey!"/p  
p style="color: #737373; font-family: consolas; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px; text-align: justify;"Both women looked up to see a cloaked being with a Shuriken in her hand, relief flooded over Harmony as she recognized the weapon, and even more so when smoke consumed the area to blind Rosso. Picking Vincent up while standing, she pulled the man over her back and gave a glance in the direction Rosso was /br /"em style="color: #757575; -webkit-transition: 0.6s; transition: 0.6s;"span style="color: #999999; padding: 0px 3px; background-color: #282828;"If I see you again, I'll slaughter you./span/em"br /br /Still believing Vincent to be in critical danger, Harmony quickly made her way out with Yuffie not far behind. Retreating was the only option right now, and with Vincent safe in the truck, Harmony sat by the back door with a grim look on her features. Yuffie attempted to cheer the Ice Princess up, only to get the cold shoulder. Even when Vincent woke up, Harmony wouldn't look up from glaring at the metal door, as if doing so would set it on fire- ironically of /br /She had been so close, and still managed to fail him, was she still not strong enough?/p 


	4. Old Memories

p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"He hadn't called her in over thirty years, but there was a reason for that, after Lucrecia was introduced into the picture she faded out, eventually leaving…perhaps in hopes of spiting him./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"It didn't really work./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Listening to the dial tone, a glance was given down to a file in his lap, opened and displaying a photo of a young red hair woman with a peculiar set of DNA, thus why he was calling this woman. A frown firmly stayed in place, dark irises darting back up to the screen as he leaded back in his chair, having placed his ankle up on top of his knee as he did so to properly support the file./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""Yes?"/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"She really didn't sound any different, as he remembered plenty of times her answering the phone in the same cheerful tone. Even as she finally left, there was still a smile on her face..it was odd./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""Eve, this is Silas."/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"A pause was given at the other end, the older woman was likely shocked, but somehow managed to retain an even tone. "..It's been a while, did you need something?" He narrowed his eyes, why she had been hiding this from him? Well, at least she was a smart woman, if it was what he assumed./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""When were you going to tell me that we have a daughter?"/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"He could hear her breath hitch, it was soft and quiet but definitely there, he was always blunt with her. "….Harmony came to visit you I see?" His jaw tightened, eyes closing as he withheld a sigh. "Eve." At the other end, the grey hair woman frowned, she didn't expect him to call her, he hadn't bothered for so long she honestly didn't think it mattered. Looking up from the floor, she spoke calmly. "You wouldn't want to be apart of that child's life, so I just made it easier on ourselves." Her jaw twitched./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""It was for the best, Silas; we would both be happier that way..now why did my daughter come to you, does she know?"/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"A soft snort came from the other end, "It seems your daughter has an unknown illness infecting her body, and no, apparently her father is living in Prison. Life's going well for you then?"/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"An unsettling huff of angry left the older woman, eyes closed as she remembered her now ex-husband. "We both moved on Silas, one much more quickly than the other. If you can recall correctly, I know our old age we tend to get forgetful." And a bite from the spitfire, he once again wasn't surprised, but mildly amused anyways. "Yes, I agree."/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""How is Lucy doing anyways? I haven't heard from her in a while." So she didn't know? Guess she did cut off all contact with ShinRa. "She's dead." A pause once again occurred, and he could almost feel her anger through the phone, "And Vincent?" Ah yes, the Turk; here she was blaming him for 'moving on' when he could recall her flirting with the Turk, oblivious as the idiot was./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""As if I care."/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""Silas, you haven't changed a bit."/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Was that suppose to be an insult? "Thank you." Certainly didn't look like it. "Well then, is that all?" She hadn't changed either, had she? "Yes, goodbye Eve."/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""Goodbye, Silas."/p 


	5. What's Your Dream?

How she managed to still recall those memories so vividly after the past few years of trying to drink away the brain cells holding such information was something she couldn't comprehend. Even as her mind should've been on the blade that had managed to pierce into her body, she still felt her mind trail off back to him. Would this happen every single time blinding pain was inflicted upon her? Well, it was a rightful punishment, huh?

Grabbing the blade with one hand, she felt the edge pierce through her glove and into her hand, blood sliding down the sword as she looked up to glare into mako eyes. Just like his…but they were contaminated, by what? Jenova Cells, of course.

"Darling sister, how long will you continue to fight us? We have a common enemy, I assure you." His voice was soothing, and even though she wanted nothing more than to pummel his pretty face in, she knew he was right. They were both after ShinRa, but this man..Kadaj, had a single problem. "I don't work with pests…and I'm not your sister." Why did she continue fighting? There was little strength to fight back, and consciously she wanted to pass out as a groan escaped from the pain radiating from the wound.

Ah, but of course, Harmony didn't desire to disappoint him..she had to prove him wrong, again and again, didn't she?

_"I had that!"  
_  
_A cute pout formed on the much younger version of Harmony, and even though this boy saved her life, she looked more defeated over the fact that her enemy had been vanquished than losing her footing which would've likely cost her pretty red head to roll off her shoulders. Looking back up to the boy after glaring at the corpse of her enemy, she noticed that he was well..actually pretty cute. Which made it even more embarrassing, actually, as she wasn't one to desire being that damsel in distress._

_"Sure you did, kid."_

_Oh great, he was -that- kind of guy, "I'm not a kid, ya jerk!" Giving a slight start as he shoved his hand in her face, she glanced from it to his face before grumbling and taking said hand. Lifting her staff along with herself up, she dusted herself off with one hand. "Oh? I could've been fooled~" Was he teasing her?! Oh jeez. "Don't go getting cocky just cause you managed to catch both of us off guard, the hell you doin' around here anyways?"_

_"Well, this -is- Costa De Sol, I'm on vacation." Looking the boy up and down, she finally noted of his eyes and felt her heart skip a beat, "Wait…you're…"_

_"…SOLDIER? Aren't you?"_

Over the next few days, despite her trying not to fall for his puppy like charm, he managed to snag her into at least one date. It was during this date that she was asked a question…not really given to her before.

_'"Hey, Harmy…" Letting out a drawn out 'Hmmm~?' as she gazed up at the stars, which were a bit more dulled out than back at Cosmo Canyon, she waited for Zack to go on. It was when she finally looked at him that he continued. She'd never forget that piercing, sweet gaze of his, "What's your dream?" Surprise flickered across her pretty, young features for a moment before she wiggled her lips in thought.  
_  
_"My dream….?"_

_"Yeah, if you're gonna fight, you might as well have dreams, and honor. Like Angeal always says."_

_Looking back up to the sky, she thought about it for several moments before coming to the conclusion she was both consciously and spiritually satisfied with. "My dream…"_

_"My dream is to become strong enough to protect the ones I love."_

Why though, why was she remembering that moment? Was it some sort of twisted subconscious way to get her back into gear? Feeling her chest constrict as the blade was twisted, she screamed out in agony before letting her head fall forward, blood red locks hiding her features.

"Hn, I guess we cannot be a family…"

Feeling blood dribble out of her mouth, her hand which was about to fall suddenly tightened, a new found rage boiling forth as tears streaked down her face hotly. "I…won't…give…up!" The rage turned into adrenaline, the blade pulled out with a solid yank as she used some of her strength to throw him back. "I won't give up!" Looking up to glare at the remnants of Sephiroth, blue eyes shined with determination. "I won't give up on my dream! I won't let you take away my honor!"

"You hurt my friends, I'll hurt you!"

So, with the last rush of adrenaline her body would be able to produce, Harmony rushed forward to once again fight, Shiva Materia in her palm as she slammed it into her chest.

Three days later, Harmony managed to find her way back to Seventh Heaven, albeit stumbling and then falling flat on her face; but she made it, and with only two major wounds and several minor ones, one might call her lucky.

Well, until they saw the black markings consuming her chest and neck, that is.


	6. Maybe 'Okay'

Once again did she find herself drawn to this place, an entire year having passed since Chaos had returned to the Lifestream and she still came to visit the place he was known to be strongest. No one else knew, no one else needed to know, this was her little secret that she kept tucked away in the back of her mind; decidedly not bothering with it until it became a nagging feeling to see the one known as Chaos.

Why?

Well, if anyone were to have known Harmony, they would be assured that she was hellbent on separating the Squire and his host, Vincent Valentine; after careful research within the WRO, and the helpful mind of Shelke, Harmony was able to piece together the puzzle of Vincent's past. He had been freed, she had saved him from the WEAPON's unintentional clutch, yet..

Somehow, the Ice Princess had grown attached to Chaos, and it annoyed her to no end as to when it happened along the way.

Finding her footsteps had come to a halt in front of the crystal coffin of Lucrecia Crescent, a pause was given as she inspected the beautiful woman, no thoughts had entered her mind on the scientist as what had happened with her mess was cleaned up and done with. So, she continued onward around into a hallway carved out of mako, the normally blue-green stone taking on a violet hue, reflecting the violent red hair that mimicked blood as the strands floated behind her strides. Although not in a particular hurry, she did plan on only staying a few moments before moving on. …How many times had she made that plan and failed to follow through now?

Minerva above, what was wrong with her?

"You've returned yet again, Princess."

His voice echoed from within the room that suddenly opened up before her, baritone notes tickling her ear drums as she once again pulled herself into a pause. Every time he had called her by the title received from a certain Turk, she couldn't tell if he spoke teasingly or not, this time he just seemed..content. The air was once stuffy, but suddenly relaxed into a cool breeze with her presence, which was concerning for the Squire, as she had never held such an aura before.

Only a soft nod was physically given as she looked toward the mass of black energy surrounding the room, he was everywhere within the room yet..felt most concentrated there. Shiva was having a better handle on Harmony's senses, but that was to be handled another day. "Just came to see if your mind has fully separated from Vincent's." It was a lie, one that she always told every single time she came back. Hearing a chuckle, she turned to note that Chaos had begun to pull himself into a physical form once again, stepping toward her just to lean down into her personal space with a wide grin.

"You already know that answer, Har-mo-ny~" Yes, she did, they had separated completely the first time, though she didn't break face and continued to stand her ground. He seemed to appreciate it, though that could very well be for the fact that this close, he could fully assess her assets without issues. This earned him an icy glare, which softened his grin in the slightest. "How many times will you try and lie, when we both know the truth?"

The truth? ..Ah, that she **wanted **to be here, she **wanted** to see him, she **desired **to be near him. Maybe it was because, despite his name and essence, his presence calmed the chaos within her mind. No, that wasn't the truth, she just couldn't accept that as truth, Pushing the thought from her mind before it consumed any others, she stared up to him with a lifted brow. "Don't let your arrogance take your mouth for a ride, Chaos." She hadn't changed a bit, and neither had he, despite no longer being apart of Vincent.

They conversed about the Planet, Summons and the past; Harmony would show her findings about how to heal the Planet, and Chaos would watch as her eyes lit up with a fire that none could extinguish. She was a true child of Cosmo Canyon, yet still struggled to find that redemption he now knew was a falsity she created with emotions uncontrolled. Being apart of the Lifestream certainly had it's quirks, one of them being that he was able to gain information on Harmony that he was sure she hadn't told a soul about. Though strangely, he didn't bother touching the subject, as a lingering thought of her not returning after bringing it up floated in the back of his head.

She was far to precious, and he was far to greedy, to let her just leave and never return.

But yet again time had escaped them, and she was growing tired. Yawning as she shut her notebook, he lowered his head to get a better look at her exhausted features. "Leaving again then?" Receiving a nod, he closed his eyes and listened to her start to walk off, releasing the physical form to return to his natural form once again. "Harmony."

She paused at the middle of the hallway, turning her head slightly to let him know she was listening, simultaneously hiding the flicker of surprise on her face. That was the first time in quite some time he said her name without putting a teasing tone to it. "Come back whenever you want, but in one piece." Now shock fluttered through her..did he know?

Of course he did, he was apart of the Lifestream after all.

"Okay."


	7. It Takes A Monster

p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Everything had been laid to waste, darkness consumed the sky as thunder rumbled with enough depth to vibrate her sternum. Mako-shaded hues stared up to the man that desperately reached for the stars to become a God in the name of his 'Mother'. Sephiroth, the 1st Class SOLDIER; the General, many nicknames and titles stuck to him; striking fear in any that dared to challenge him. That also included this red head who stood in front of him, there was darkness in his eyes that she could see no light within, he had been consumed by his own madness..but she couldn't lose him./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"He was all she had left, and she was sure he didn't even care, let alone know./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""S..Sephiroth." His name tasted like poison on her tongue, she was frightened and rightfully so; all of her friends had lied unconscious or possibly dead on the ground. None had faded into the Lifestream yet, so she carefully assumed the former moreso than the latter. Noting of how he finally paid her some mind by actually looking at her, muscles froze over with terror as he offered the woman a calm yet..somehow vicious smirk. Though that quickly faded when she dropped her staff, the Limit Break known as Crimson Dove fading in a glow of yellow light. Forcing herself to walk forward, she reached back and pulled out her Materia, this was the first time she'd use Shiva in ten months, quite a record considering she normally used the Summon every six months./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Looking up to see him narrow his eyes, she gained a hint of desperation in her own. "Please..don't make me do this." Deciding against speaking to the girl, he simply watched as she struggled with herself, wondering what exactly she spoke of that could be so bad. Summon Materia could barely do anything to him now, perhaps he should push it? Oh, the girl was going to continue pleading wasn't she?/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry Hojo did all those horrible things to you, and I'm sorry my Mother didn't try and convince him otherwise.." Her Mother? Hojo? Hm… "But you have to stop this Sephiroth, the whole planet can't suffer because of a select few people hurting you, please just..stop. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want anyone to die because of this.." How could she hurt him? She had a massive amount of magical power, this much he knew by a simple glance, but that Materia would do barely anything to him. Then she said something that..did make his mind hiccup for a second./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""Please, I don't want to hurt what family I have left…"/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Family? Was she apart of the Reunion? No, those puppets died off long ago, she would've gone with them, then again..a glance to Cloud was given, and she seemed to take note of that. "No, Sephiroth…" Finally he spoke up, "Then what do you speak of, girl?" His voice caused her to flinch, bringing the Materia up to her chest and holding it above her heart. "You..already know that Hojo is your father..right?" A pathetic excuse for one, but yes, he knew, his silence seemed to let her know to continue. "Before he met Lucrecia..your birth mother..he impregnated my Mother..with me." Oh, that explained it, they were related through Hojo; so that made her, what, his half-sister? It didn't matter./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""Family or not, none will stand in my way of helping Mother."/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Lifting Masamune, he watched as she lowered her head to cast a shadow over her face, tears? Truly this woman wasn't serious, and she was even going as far as to step forward with more confidence. "Even if that family is the only living relative you have left?! Jenova isn't even really your Mother, her cells may run through your veins but they were never meant too!" In a moment of rage, he pushed forward to silence her and send her back to the Lifestream, but found that his blade clashed with metal instead of flesh. A flicker, ever so small, of surprise flashed across his gaze as he saw that the girl had transformed before his very eyes./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Glancing down to the Materia, he understood what had happened, perhaps she was the product of Hojo's experiments as well? She had absorbed the Materia just as his Remenents could, though the effects were much different indeed. She truly looked like a beast of Shiva, black tears decorated her face as she pushed the man back several feet, lowering herself slightly to pick up the staff, it as well transformed into a scythe. So this was what she was afraid of turning into?/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Gritting her teeth, Harmony couldn't stop the tears from falling, she felt weak and pathetic but..he was forcing her hand in this. Even if it meant her death, Harmony would defend her friends from anything that dared to try and harm them, and right now that had to be her brother. They both were tied to a fate that they couldn't understand, born under circumstances they couldn't control, and forced to be an impact on Gaia that the human mind -no matter how altered it might've been- could comprehend. Still, a question lingered in her mind as she pulled herself into a defensive stance./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""Sephiroth..tell me.." Her voice was so chilled, as if Winter itself lingered in her voice box, he raised his blade while narrowing his eyes once again. "..When's the last time you felt..human?" What an odd question, he'd answer it anyways before the battle begun./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""I never was."/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Smiling sadly, deep ice blue seemed to grow void of emotion, "I guess..I never was either."/p 


	8. I Swear That You Could Hear It

The night had turned beautiful early, people far and wide coming to this very room to enjoy the company of others and dance away their problems. ShinRa had once again outdone themselves, the entertainment of music playing gently in the background as conversation noise levels weren't annoying, she would honestly consider studying in this type of environment if it wasn't considered rude.

Said woman had also dressed for the occasion, black cloth wrapping tightly around her curved frame, the halter neckline tied below her curled blood red hair. A slit ran up the left leg, all the way to her hip, and if she moved just right what appeared to be a garter was actually a holster for her compact staves. Just because the situation didn't call for such a thing didn't mean she would be without it, besides as the red head was apart of the WRO and assigned (Against Reeve's better judgement, but he still caved) Rufus ShinRa's protection, there was really no room to argue with her.

Heels clicked against the wooden floor, a smile ghosting her face as she nodded politely toward guests; being that her hair mimicked the color of vitae, she got quite a few looks of momentary shock, though with enough time the crowd would eventually get use to it. Taking note of the song changing, she found herself enveloped in warmth that was so sudden she actually jumped. Hearing a light baritone laugh pour into her ear, she gave a glance over her shoulder to note of equally bright red hair. Relaxing, she smiled in relief and lowered her head, "You keep surprising my and one day you'll end up a popsicle, Reno."

Said Turk merely chuckled once again, he had found entertainment in startling the Ice Princess, as she wasn't as detrimentally depressive as in the past. Releasing her after a moment, he would offer his hand as she turned around, a teasing incline of his torso as a mock-bow. "Madam, may I have this dance?"

Surprise fluttered across her features, a moment thought over it before she nodded and took the hand offered. It had been quite some time since she had danced, though she doubted that getting back into the steps would be hard, practicing once again never hurt anyone. As she was lead out, Reno tilted his head in her direction while giving a look with those bright blue eyes, "What styles do you know, Princess?" A smile pulled at her lips as she closed her eyes, "I've been personally taught Salsa, I've picked up the Waltz and Tango, the last dance I've done I attempted the Foxtrot."

Now it was his turn to be surprised, with how absorbed she had become into destroying ShinRa, she found time to do that? Hm, guess the Turks assigned to her arrest were not as good as previously assumed.

"So, how about we mix it up?" With a nod from her partner, Harmony and Reno got into position and took off with their steps. Shockingly, they both didn't end up stumbling over their feet and even looked pretty good in form. With a twirl, Reno released Harmony, the girl suddenly finding herself in the arms of Rude. She looked back to Reno to find him smirking and bowing yet again, a glance to Rude as he bowed his head proving he desired a dance as well. This actually happened with Tseng and even Elena as well, and while amusing she had to wonder what they were up to,

Well, her question was answered when Tseng passed her off smoothly to the one and only Rufus Shinra, having done this three times previous, she was able to slide into position for a dance well before realizing who had her this time. Blinking several times, mako shaded eyes gave a playful glare toward the Turks who, or at least Reno and Elena, seemed pleased with themselves. So that was the idea then, get her to have a dance with the President.

"Hmph." Looking up to Rufus, she offered a small smile, decidedly not giving away much. Perhaps it was because Rufus looked, more so than usual, flawless with his outfit tonight (And although she'd never admit it, the President -was- quite handsome, she didn't desire to feed that large ego of his); but she found herself falling for the Turk's little trap, if for nothing else than for entertainment. Stepping back as he released her, she bowed her head politely while closing her eyes, "Mr. President, may I have this dance?" Peering through crimson hair to note of one eyebrow raising, Rufus seemed mildly amused by the aura surrounding him, yet he did nod.

"They went as far as to do this, I believe I can allow a single dance for their effort."

Smirking in amusement, Harmony lifted her head back up once again and stepped forward to get into position. As soon as they were ready, another song begun, the beat intoxicating to her ears, and causing her to lean toward Salsa with her movements as they began dancing. He didn't seem to mind, and kept up perfectly, their dance seeming to catch the attention of quite a few people. Though why wouldn't it of had? Rufus dancing with the red head woman beautifully, it was a wonder they didn't catch everyone's attention, as the two were both equally attractive in their own right.

Ignoring the passing looks of jealousy, the song came to an anticlimactic end, a pause between them both as they seemed to absorb the moment before letting it go, along with each other. Feeling his fingers pull away from the skin of her back, goosebumps rose where his hand once laid, as if he left frost where he had touched. A brief shiver as she stepped away was quickly followed with a bow, "It was a pleasure, Mr. President." Pulling herself back up, Harmony would've and still swore till this day she saw a smile pulling at his lips as he turned around with only a nod to give in return.

Turning back to go get herself something to drink, Harmony had to mull over something but for a moment before forgetting about it for the rest of the night.

Did he hear it too? That drumming noise that got so much louder for her when dancing with him?


	9. She's The Only One

p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"This had been the thirteenth attempt so far to try and get her hair to obey her, the first five times were less frustrating, now she had a look of pure annoyance and distaste on her features. Honestly, it was a wonder there wasn't a bald spot by now, as Harmony was quite sure she had pulled out two handfuls of strands, both loose and still attached to her cranium./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"It was a wonder how her Mother managed to do this, and it wasn't like she could go to her right now and ask; that woman was far too busy with her work in the Urban Division. Which is why she was sitting in the Science Department in front of a computer; Urban was nice but could be noisy, the only time Science got annoyingly loud was if a specimen managed to escape; and that only happened as often as it rained with the sun out./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Wearing a semi-loose black tank top and matching sweats, the beautiful red head looked more prepared to go for a jog instead of hanging around a dangerous department, but there was more than one reason as to why she went here, not that she'd admit such a thing. Under normal circumstances, someone would've escorted her out and back into Urban, and that use to happen when she was younger, but now that she was older and stronger they had lightened up on kicking her out. It also helped that her father now ran the department./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"A frustrated growl rumbled her throat as she loosened her hair em style="color: #686868;"yet again/em- a pretty silk black ribbon resting in her mouth with a hair tie re-wrapped around her wrist. Typing a few keys a bit too harshly, the sudden yet familiar voice caused her to glance up, speak of the devil and he shall appear?/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""strong style="color: #252525;"Having trouble, girl?/strong"/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"With anyone else, it would sound as if he were being crass with her, which normally got a few uncomfortable glances from assistants he managed to keep for longer than two weeks; she knew better though, having grown up with an interest in her father, she had been able to gain a filter in order to better understand his words. Or, at least she believed what he truly meant, it was Hojo after all./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Plucking the ribbon from between her lips, a silent nod was given; like her father, she wasn't one to like admitting weaknesses and inabilities she had. He let out a light scoff, eyes narrowing behind thin rimmed spectacles with a moment of irritation. Why her mother had yet to teach her the basics of braiding hair he'll never know, nor care to ask, as the only reason he even bothered with the woman was sitting right in front of him. He couldn't help but be slightly humored though, as the look on her face reminded him of himself./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""strong style="color: #252525;"Come on then./strong"/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Now she finally gave a moment of confusion, usually Hojo was in the labs by now, perhaps it was a rare day where he instead busied himself with paperwork? Either way, she wouldn't deny his demand, packing up her laptop and charger; the ribbon tied around her wrist with the hair tie, she fell into step behind him with a silent and watchful eye./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"It had been a few years since Hojo had invited Harmony into his office, and while she was the poster child for perfect manners and behavior, he hadn't bothered with requesting her presence again until now. So to say she was baffled was an understatement, but she managed to keep it hidden pretty well, at least she believed so. For Silas, it was hardly worth the thinking process to know her feelings, she was as easy to read as her Mother sometimes. …em style="color: #686868;"Sometimes/em./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Upon entering the room, Silas took his normal seat with a sigh, watching as his daughter looked about the room; she always seemed to be the cautious one, a quirk he believed that she got from her Mother. Once blue eyes landed on dark irises, he motioned for her to sit down in the chair normally reserved for guests in his office, a blank stare was received. He lifted a brow, knowing that she desired an explanation for the invite to his office. "strong style="color: #252525;"Do you want to learn to braid hair or not?/strong"/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"It almost took her a full second to keep from snorting from amusement, if Hojo had one characteristic, it wasn't being 'fatherly'. She had moments where she honestly thought he was being fatherly, but learned later on that it was all a facade in a delusional yet developing mind. "em style="color: #686868;"And you know how to braid hair..?/em" There was a teasing note to the end of that sentence, one he easily picked up with a soft chuckle that rested under his breath. "strong style="color: #252525;"A skill learned in order to tame that mass of silver hair Sephiroth refuses to cut./strong" /p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Oh, so that was how he knew, yet there was still a brief wondering as to why he decided to teach her. She was his child as well, but there was nothing special about her that he knew of, so he barely gathered an interest for her. Another personality quirk that she actually despised about him, but had grown use to sadly. Still, she took the seat so em style="color: #686868;"graciously /emoffered, watching as he pushed himself back up to walk behind her./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""strong style="color: #252525;"It's simple enough once the habit is set./strong"/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"He took note that her hair matched the texture of Sephiroth's, though it was a bit thicker, he was also distinctly reminded of blood; it was as if the sanguine fluid had been dumped over her head and remained stained that fresh pigment. Separating the sections, it was quick work to get a third of the way done, a shift and shuffle and the hair was pulled over her shoulder for her to watch as he worked the rest of the way down. Hojo had taken notice that once the girl watched enough times, she easily picked up the routine, which only doubled if she did so hands on./p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;""strong style="color: #252525;"Hair tie./strong"/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"The item was handed over, the end of the braid tied off, it was at this point Harmony expected him to go back to his seat; yet he would surprise her yet again by extending his hand toward the wrist that held the ribbon. Lifting a brow, she was about to ask yet was silenced with his semi-annoyed glance; and the ribbon was handed over as well. He tied the silk strip into a bow around the hair tie, letting the braid fall into her lap while placing his hands in his pockets. "strong style="color: #252525;"Got it, girl?/strong"/p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"She looked down to the braid, then up to him with a smile and chuckle; "em style="color: #686868;"Yes, I believe I understand now../em" There was a pause as he turned around and went back to his chair, knowing that it was time for her to go; she stood as well, picking up the bag at her side. Letting an air of tension release itself with a flare of her nostrils, she turned and started to walk out, speaking softly with a gratified smile. "em style="color: #686868;"Thank you, Dad./em" /p  
p style="color: #434343; font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Now it was his turn to be surprised, though it didn't show, she had not called him by even his name since she was about seven years old. Watching as she walked out, he would have to remind himself to ask her about that bruise on the back of her neck, as he knew it didn't come from an outside force. She couldn't hide anything from him for long, whether she liked to believe it or not, she was as the term went- 'span style="text-decoration: line-through;"Daddy's Girl/span'./p 


	10. You're Coming Home

It was finally happening, Shiva had taken most of her body and replaced it with the darkest black she had ever seen. Her chest was consumed with blue, especially where the materia was normally absorbed.

Sleep had become impossible, eating didn't have the same feeling anymore, and drinking didn't get her intoxicated any longer. She wasn't human anymore, at least in her perspective, still did she try to hide it from those who she cared about with makeup and a smile. They didn't seem to notice, once again from her perspective, so she was sure they didn't notice her leaving that morning from Seventh Heaven; nor would they realize that Blake was left behind- a very odd thing for her to do.

Her destination was unknown consciously, her feet simply started walking in a direction she knew to be right. Days had passed, and she knew that by now they had found and read her last message and were likely trying to find her. They always wanted to help, and she should've told them sooner..but by the time everything had settled with Deepground, she realized it was too late for her to be saved.

This would be her redemption, this was the price to pay for the power she desired so badly.

They would be fine without her, she knew it, that group was stronger than anything she had seen before. Everything had been set right with the world, and she was no longer in need of saving somebody; though a feeling of wanting to be saved from this cruel fate was..a deep desire.

Ignoring the feeling, a bag of gil was set in a mans' hands as he nodded to her request of silence and a trip to Northern Crater; seems that's where Shiva desired to be..how fitting, in a way. The place where everything started for her, was where it would end as well. Looking up as once again she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the ships' horn, the land of ice sat peacefully right in front of her. Standing, Harmony made her way off and up into the mountains, unaware of the same group following her carefully.

It took another day and a half before she arrived to the cave's mouth, swallowing thickly while wrapping her cloak more tightly around herself, another last buy from the village at the bottom of the mountain, Harmony made her way inside. This cave was caked with mako, the shade of blue much like the markings on her chest, she studied them closely while passing by; silence consuming the air once the narrow walls opened to a massive inside. In the middle of the room stood what appeared to be a solid waterfall of mako, pieces of materia easily able to be broken off. The solid red caused a massive contrast to the blue walls, a glance up proving that the roof was violet in color.

Stepping forward as she pulled out the Materia that started it all, a humming began to vibrate the air. This Materia was huge, at least twice the size of normal Materia, and very old by Harmony's calculations. Pulling her hood back, subconscious movements finally stopped, her voice entering the air with defeat lingering in her tone. It sounded so..odd, for she normally spoke confidently.

"You..win, Shiva. I'm…I'm ready."

The humming silenced immediately, a pulse washing over her body that brought the warmth of a Mother's embrace. Despite the entire situation being out of her hands, Harmony couldn't of chosen a better Summon to use, Shiva had been nothing but kind and completely to the word of their contract. It was Harmony's fault for not reading the fine print, even if she was so young, there was no stopping Shiva to get what she desired the most.

Placing the Materia close to her heart, she closed her eyes and resigned herself to her death, when the voice of someone she knew quite well entered her ears a distance behind her.

"Ready for what, Harmony?"

That was..Yuffie? Turning to look back, desperate panic in her gaze, a white tendril of magic shot out and shoved the Materia against her skin; the force was strong enough to make her skid back a few feet, but the Materia would take it's time to absorb. "Harmony!" Covering the Materia the best she could with her hands while hanging her head, the panic filled her voice as she yelled out.

"Yuffie! Run! Pleas- Argh!"

Pain, the Materia was trying to force a Limit Break, shivering as she collapsed to her knees, another voice entered the air around her.

"You think we'd leave without you with us?!" That was..Tifa…but..how did they get here so fast?

"Yeah, you got 'nother thing comin' if you think I'm gonna leave behind my drinking partner!" Cid, too? Did..everyone come?

Looking up to see at long last, she noticed that the mako waterfall was attacking the group of people she had come to see as friends, Cloud, Tifa, Barrett, Nanaki, Cid, Yuffie, and..Vincent too..

"No! Please! Just leave! Please don't put anymore deaths on my shoulders!" Tears framed her eyes as she grunted and doubled over, the pain causing her nerves to go haywire from the sheer force. Gasping out as air seemed to have left her lungs temporarily, it was Cloud who spoke this time, his words once again leaving her breathless.

"You still think that Zack ever blamed you for what happened?! You obviously never knew him!" Jumping as a feminine screech ended with what sounded like an explosion, she snapped her head up to see Yuffie groaning as she rubbed her head slowly. "Y-Yuffie.."

Another wave of pain left Harmony screaming out in agony, the signal that the process of the Limit Break had begun. Feeling herself being lifted up and carried closer to the source of warmth, every point of her felt as if it were being burned by ice. Why, why were they trying so desperately to save her? She might've wanted it but..they would die because of her..

'Giving your life is sometimes the least you can do..'

Eyes widening as crimson danced in her vision, the pain concentrated at where the Materia sunk in, she choked on her own scream when Vincent came into view. He had shoved his hand into her chest, eyes narrowed at her with disappointment, his words were final and she knew it from the tone.

"You're coming home, Harmony."

Gurgling on her own saliva and blood, the Materia was ripped out and thrown away from her, Vincent grabbing her around the waist to push back toward the others. Holding her steady as he watched the mako waterfall, he noted that the thing inside of it didn't seem to like what he did very much at all. Perking in the slightest at the sound of footsteps entering the area, he glanced back to notice Reno and Rude at the 'doorway'.

"Holy shit! Yo, what's going on?"

Reno was annoying, but he'd come to use for this, Harmony was unconscious so there wouldn't be any fighting back. Lifting her up bridal style, he passed her on to the startled Turk. "Get her out of here." Rude nodded, seeming to understand the situation at the moment, but Reno seemed preoccupied with something. "The hell did you do to her, vamp?!" He had left a rather massive hole in her chest, and although it was bleeding a bit, she had suffered worse and lived. Turning to prepare for yet another fight this..thing was putting up, Rude nudged Reno, both of them leaving with Harmony in hand.

The 'thing' they fought, well, it was best described to be a very pissed off Shiva; add something new to their list of 'Monsters and Damned'.

Six months passed before Harmony woke up to the light of day, no longer did she feel pain, but memories had grown fuzzy on what exactly happened. Feeling herself in a comfortable bed, the red head lifted her hand and opened her eyes to gaze at it, expecting to see the black bruising starting to consume her hand. Instead, pale white showed in the bath of sunlight, causing the red head to shoot up from bed and nearly fall out trying to free herself. Stumbling into the bathroom, the lights were struck on, blinking back temporary colors to gaze at her repaired body with shock and awe.

Turning on the sink, she started scrubbing at her arms and chest, testing to see if it was really true; when no makeup came off, tears started to rim her eyes once again. A pinch proved that she wasn't dreaming, and the scarring above her heart added onto the proof that this was all to real. Vincent had done that to her, hadn't he?

"You're awake."

Turning to see the man himself, tears spilled over as she visibly shook with her emotions. Her redemption..they had been her redemption all along. Pushing forward and into his chest, he didn't make a sound as she wrapped her arms around his torso and began sobbing in his chest, only moving his own arms to bring her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry!"


	11. I Don't Want It To End

Why was she back? This Alien, this curse on Gaia, this virus that tainted the Lifestream?

_Jenova_

The alien creature had haunted Gaia for centuries, attempting to destroy the Planet to travel the stars, having tricked every day mortals since the day ShinRa found her and assumed she was a Cetra. It had to be her, didn't it? She just wanted to ** e** this sickness plaguing the world, and now was certainly her chance wasn't it?

But she was at a loss on what to do, her Shiva Materia was left behind at the Hotel; she didn't want to use her last Limit Break today, she was just suppose to go gather some bandits that were being too rowdy! It was a few extra gil she needed in order to purchase a new staff, this wasn't in the plan at all.

The beautiful creature looked down to her with what she could only assume to be amusement, causing a wrathful reaction from the Ice Princess. A brilliant red engulfed her anatomy, her eyes closing as the Limit Break consumed her, transforming the outfit she wore and the staff she possessed. As the glow that mimicked fire vanished, The Crimson Dove stood before The Calamity pridefully, her eyes reopening to level a glare to the creature. "Hm.."

One solid push forward, and the battle begun, the staff of her weapon breaking apart with a series of clicks to extend the spears' length by an array of chains; careful maneuvering allowing the weapon to swing around her and collide with the Alien, providing a severe amount of force that cracked against a barrier Jenova had placed up. Narrowing her eyes, Harmony gave a snarl as the attack from Jenova collided with her center of gravity. It knocked her back into the railing a few feet away, snapping her back hard enough to cause a spurt of blood to be coughed out when she hit the metal. Grabbing the top pole to steady herself, a melancholy glance given behind her to the lime green wisp of energy known as the Lifestream behind her.

Of all places, she had to meet Jenova at an abandoned ShinRa reactor, the air tasted of mako, and it honestly made her feel a bit queasy. Though compared to the few that couldn't even get near the front door without throwing up, she was a lucky woman.

"_I won't..let you get away.._"

Her lip curled in anger and depression, the determination for vengeance poisoned her mind, but she knew the risk of this from the very beginning. She knew she would eventually die in the most painful way imaginable..she just never assumed Jenova would be the cause of it. Her back hurt like hell, and she was almost sure one of her disks- if not several, had erupted from the pure force this…_virus_ had graciously given her; but she refused to give in, she had to put a stop to this alien woman, or else everyone would be in trouble.

A burst of speed provided her next attack, leading into a several minute struggle that was a severe disadvantage for the poor Princess, as Jenova had seemed to gather most of her strength thanks to the Lifestream. Now standing, quite literally, in a pool of her own blood; she didn't see how she was going to make it out of this alive, Jenova certainly wore her own wounds, but they were much less critical than Harmony's.

Using her staff as a stable source to lean against, she closed one eye while panting, attempting to catch her breath as Jenova seemed to ..float into a defensive stance, studying the red head carefully with glowing crimson hues. She wanted to rip those eyes out, but there was barely any strength left for her to continue fighting..

'**Looks like you need a bit of aide, Princess~**'

Wait..she knew that voice, she knew it a little too well; but where was he coming from? Looking around, it didn't occur to her until she was completely surrounded by an obscure black mist that she realized he came from within the Lifestream. Chaos, The Squire of Omega, had come to her rescue? She almost found it hard to believe, but he did seem to have a liking for her, perhaps he didn't want to see her die so soon. The only thought she privately had to herself before she _felt_ his presence in her cranium was that she hoped he didn't go prying into her thoughts and memories before she found a way to kick him back out, though that was doubtful even if he did decide to stay longer than the fight.

Dropping the spear to collapse to her knees as she groaned, her Limit Break broke voluntarily; as she had an idea as to what Chaos was about to do, and if so this wasn't going to be painless. If one were to travel in her mind, they'd see the Chaos in all his glory standing before the much smaller Harmony, who took his hand with a small smile, and whispered thank you. Outside, Harmony's body went under another transformation that brought forth agony she had only recalled once before. Black armor began to sprout from her skin, her hair darkening to a deep shade of red that appeared as fresh blood, deep, dark growls and snarls ripped her throat that sounded beastly, as if she were becoming more feral than civilized.

Then, faster than a blink of the eyes, her body weight was pushed into a punch that shattered Jenova's barrier with an ear splitting break of the sound barrier. Eyes wide with chaotic glee, the mako hue had taken on a molten gold tone; lips pulled back to reveal two pairs of shiny white fangs for canines. She could feel power surging her veins, intoxicating her further into her demise of greed, something the Squire noted of quickly. Having picked up her staff before moving from the ground, the spear donned a new appearance as well, the newly born Mezraq was pitch black from tip to tip, the bladed edge finally landing a -normally mortal- fatal wound to the creature. The feeling of slicing into the flesh of this creature brought pure excitement, though the burst of fire in her face certainly caused her to back away quickly, so caught up in the moment that she hadn't realized Chaos had burgeoned wings for her. Extending her weapon, magic from the materia coursed through her body to a single point between the blades, and much like Death Penalty, it certainly had one hell of a kicker.

Another few minutes, and they found themselves at a stalemate, both entities standing yet the Chaos fused girl exhausted; it was one final push forward that caused a devastating turn of events. Just as Harmony jumped forward for an attack, Jenova unleashed a burst of energy that shot straight through her, physically, and forced her to fly over the railing and down toward the mako in shock. It was only thankfully to her quick mind that she was able to mentally bring herself together even though her body wouldn't respond.

'_Chaos..kick her ass for me, okay?_'

'**Harmony, what are you doi-!**'

It may have been pure force of will, but Chaos was ripped from her spiritual being in such a way that he wasn't sure how exactly she did it. The floating mass of black fog hovered for several moments in surprise before realizing what she had done. Sacrificing herself to the mako below, she left the task of killing Jenova in his own hands, a brave and stupid choice no doubt..but he could do nothing now that she was to be absorbed other than follow her wishes. She was always a sweet and brilliant child, he just wished to see her journey go a little farther.

Though what he wouldn't know that she hadn't fallen into death's waiting arms, instead she floated in the mako with a look of peace, desiring to give in yet..something was pulling her conscious to stay awake. She didn't know what it was, until her gaze turned to the direction every instinct told her to turn toward. Even her wildest dreams couldn't make up the gorgeous being she was staring at, shock painted her features as she realize exactly who it was. Why would she come here?

Minerva, the Goddess; smiled back warmly, and she once again found peace setting in her bones.

"Dear child, you have done so well.."

Unable to move even as Minerva wrapped her arms around her in a hug, tears began to prick her eyes; was this her imagination? "I'm sorry, it's not your time yet..I would allow this but I need your assistance." For what? The confusion obviously voiced her question, as trying to open her mouth only forced more mako into her system, and despite everything, it **hurt** so badly.

"You will help me purge her, won't you?"

Now she understood, of course Minerva would want Jenova to leave her planet in peace, having her in the Lifestream would only cause more issues for the Goddess. But how to answer? Minerva pulled away from the hug completely to read her features more clearly, a kind smile pulled at her lips as she saw Harmony smile. Yes, she would do anything for this Planet, even sacrifice herself to the Goddess. She didn't know what would happen, her body would likely be torn asunder by the sheer power this being had, but it would be worth it if it meant saving the world.

The next thing she remembered, was being on the platform again, glaring at Jenova with the same warm smile that decorated Minerva's face so beautifully. Gold eyes still replaced the mako blue, but her hair had turned a pale red, attempting and failing to turn the same blonde color Minerva normally had. Gold wisps flowed around her body, leaving behind a pretty white dress that floated around her in a mystical manner; her staff wasn't her own anymore, but instead the staff Minerva held during battles. It was at this point Harmony realized how she was able to absorb this being in the first place.

She too, was a summon.

Turning her gaze over to Chaos, who had solidified himself into his natural form, the smile just barely slipped into a neutral line. Harmony spoke softly, clearly unsure of what was going to happen to herself. "Chaos, you were created to defend the Planet against her, if I recall correctly." Chaos seemed slightly befuddled, but nodded anyways, "Then let me help you, as my final will."

An unearthly screech of defiance brought them both back to the problem at hand, Jenova launching herself at Harmony in what the girl could only assume as hopes of killing her before she could finish her job. Lifting the staff just as Chaos stepped beside her and did the same with his hand, Harmony grinned widely as the power coursing through her traveled through her arm and into the weapon, forming a blinding white light that fired with Chaos' pitch black energy, both energies crackled and swirled around each other, hitting their desired mark right on cue.

Jenova was utterly destroyed, not standing a chance against the two of them together. But Harmony knew it wasn't over, there was still plenty of the alien creature within the lifestream, and it would need to be purified before she had the chance to pull herself together again. Lowering the staff, a sorrowed look crossed her features, she knew it was time. Turning to the mako below wordlessly, Chaos spoke up.

"What of Vincent Valentine?"

Her heart suddenly gave a twist, teeth digging into her tongue as her eyes closed, this is what she desired all along right? To destroy the sickness plaguing this planet and save everyone..so why was she hesitating? …Right

She loved him.

It was at that moment that Harmony felt a pull, similar to the one that happened when Chaos was ripped from her being, and it caused her a moment of pain. Gasping after the air left her lungs, she blinked several times before noting that Minerva now hovered a few feet away, the kind smile remaining ever so faithful. "You've done well, child, now live your life; when you are finished, we will be waiting." We? ..Everyone would wait for her…and she now had the chance to live again.

This thought obviously surprised her, mainly because she had been so absorbed in her greed and vengeance that she never really had a chance to be alive. A walking memory trying to kill anything within its reach, that had been her for so long..so what changed? Looking down, she finally realized what it was, the marking of Shiva that normally consumed her chest was gone, along with the hole Jenova left for her. It was a second chance…

Looking back up, she opened her mouth to say something but was stopped short when she realized both Minerva and Chaos had returned to the Lifestream, both of their jobs had been done..and now she was left alone..but was she really?

Rushing over to her bag, which had been left near the door as soon as she spotted Jenova when she first entered the room, she fished out her phone and flipped it open, quickly dialing the number she had memorized so long ago with excitement. Putting the phone to her ear, she waited until a certain man picked up, a smile spread from ear to ear.

"Hey, Vincent, meet me at Edge, you owe me a date."


	12. A Moment of Redemption

THIS DRABBLE IS NSFW AND CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"Vincent! There you are!"

A bright smile brought her eyes to light up as she jogged up to the Crimson Gunman, mako hues scanning crimson as he offered a nod of acknowledgement. She held up a brown bag with a wider grin, causing the Gunman to lift a brow in question, to which she just nodded in the general direction of her newly rented Inn.

Most conversations were held like this, without any vocal word spoken, they communicated through facial expressions and movements of their body. Everything was done on such a minuscule level, that most of the group wouldn't even realize that the two of them were in the middle of conversing. She remembered quite a few times startling one or more of their group by being the first to speak up; it was amusing for the two of them, another reason why she stuck around him for so long.

The crimson hair beauty was known as Harmony Evelyn, an intelligent young woman that captured the eye of many men, and only rightfully so; sporting an hourglass figure with long hair and light colored skin, it wasn't easy for her not to get noticed. Wearing her usual traveling clothes, her hair pulled into a high ponytail and bag hanging from two fingers over the back of her shoulder, most had a brief wondering of why she was with this man as they passed. None voiced their thoughts, allowing the red head to remain unaware, and even if she did the most likely thing they'd receive is an icy glare.

They remained silent throughout the small trip back to Harmony's temporary home, Vincent remaining oblivious as to why she even bothered calling him here. The town wasn't bad, nor the people, it was the fact that she made it seem urgent. It had caused him to worry, even if he'd never admit such a thing, and he couldn't help the lingering frustration as to her motives.

'_It isn't as if she's out to kill you, pup._'

While that might've been true, there was still something in her gaze that allowed that concern to grow. She didn't do well at hiding her own sorrow, he was able to catch that from the very beginning, but that's the only underlying emotion he was able to spot. The flicker of panic and anxiety, that is what made him stay for this long, she was nervous about something and it was only a matter of time before said apprehension was spoken.

As they finally arrived to the room, she allowed him in first before slipping in behind him. Shutting and locking the door, not even a glance was spared to his curious look as he watched her go to the small dining room table not far from the door. This hotel was a bit more expensive than the others, and he had to wonder if she always splurged when going off on these week trips by herself. (From what he had been told by Tifa, she didn't stay for too long but always came back for a drink, so he knew that he could eventually find her again if push came to shove on his end.)

Emptying the contents of the back onto the table, he spotted a few items that caused his eyebrows to come together. Chocolate, a few papers, and…were those handcuffs?

Looking to her as she nonchalantly picked them up and hooked them onto the belt wrapped around her hips, the pointed stare seemed to be completely ignored, so he returned his attention back onto the contents. Why she would need handcuffs was beyond him, but questions about that could be asked later. She set out the papers to be better seen as he drew closer, the printed words going on about Midgar's Repair Plan from ShinRa. Now he finally spoke up.

"How did you get these?"

Harmony only spared a glance, picking up one bar of chocolate to open and bite off the corner, a coy smile puling at her lips. "That's my secret, Vince, I've already told you this." Yes, she had, but that didn't make him any less interested. Information like this, and on the Turks especially, were locked away tighter than Project S was. Somehow, Harmony was able to get into these locks and find the prize behind it. He'd likely never know at this rate.

"Do you think this is a bunch of crap ShinRa's trying to shove down the Public's throat or is this really the plan?" So that's what she wanted, it would explain the anxiety and panic, along with the locking of the door. Yes, that made sense.

Looking over the plan carefully, claret hues remained neutral throughout it all, once finished, he looked to her with a soft nod. This was the real plan, it was too well detailed to be anything but; though he was puzzled as to why they had decided to write out a plan when events could occur to ruin those plans.

…Wait.

No, she couldn't have. Pushing the thought away before it manifested into something more serious, he set the paper down and turned to find a piece of chocolate stuck between his lips. Blinking a few times before plucking the chocolate away with two fingers from his gauntlet covered hand, a bite was given to the candy. Dark chocolate..?

She took another bite of her chocolate with a soft chuckle, amused by how easy this was moving along. Her plans had been so deeply thought out that Tifa hadn't seen her in a week and a half, she was sure to get a few questions when she returned to Seventh Heaven. Coy turning ambitious, she carefully waited until the rest of the chocolate was consumed by the male before making her move, a split second of her heart thumping against her chest with excitement she knew to be from shyness. Now wasn't the time to be getting nervous!

"Hey, Vince."

He had looked up, then found himself kissing her, the collar of his cloak gently grabbed to bring himself to lean into her lips. It took a moment to register that she was the one to initiate the affection, and only a moment more to realize a spark shooting through him as if electricity had been produced between their lips alone. Swallowing silently as she pulled away, red searched in blue for an answer as to why that happened, and his previous assumption was proved correct.

"You wrote that Plan, didn't you?" He didn't sound accusing, which Harmony took as a plus, releasing the cloth from between her fingers to get back down to the soles of her feet. She had felt it, the spark that he had felt, and it truthfully scared her more than excited her. She wasn't expecting that, she was anticipating passion in a different manner..

"Yeah..sorry, I did honestly want you to read it..plan on sending it to Rufus to give him better ideas."

Because she had released the cloak, the collar hid his smirk quite effectively, this entire time he had thought his flirts were going over her head; when she sported the same feelings for him, how comical. Eyebrows once again coming together as she took a step away, he stopped her short with his words, causing that pretty face to flush as dark as her beautiful hair.

"You could've just asked."

They both knew what he was speaking about, so he didn't elaborate further. She felt an immense amount of pressure drop away, leaving her both weightless and..empty all the same. Setting the chocolate down, it took her a moment to cool her features and finally look him in the eye, a sad sincerity lingering.

"Vincent..can you help me forget…just for tonight?"

Forget..

He didn't know how, but he'd at least try, if it had anything to do with that kiss then he had an idea on where it was heading. Giving a nod to confirm his assistance, he watched as her eyes softened, tension seemed to melt from her frame as she finally relaxed. Observing as her hands lifted to his collar yet again, he allowed her to unbuckle the leather straps and remove it from his shoulders. The cloak was laid across the back of one chair, his hand grabbed as she lead him into the bedroom portion of the room.

It wasn't as if he were going to be lazy and make her do all the work, it was more that he desired to see how she planned to work this out; and once she grew too bashful, he would take over and allow her a break.

Carefully pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed, she got to her knees between his legs, eyeing the bothersome buckles and zippers that kept the leather to his body. Each was undone and loosened with great care, she was in no particular rush and neither was he, this was a delicate procedure; and she wasn't thinking of the buckles and zippers. To forget, even for a few hours, with mingled breaths and low burning pleasure was delicate in its own way.

Gingerly removing his shirt, particularly delicate with the gauntlet, she paused when studying his torso. There were so many scars, most of them probably from Hojo and Lucrecia, that it had caused pain to wash over her. This was the reason why she never spoke of her own anguish, because of people like him needing more attention than her. For a moment, she felt horrible for asking him to do this, but as his fingers gently brushed her bangs away, sky blue looked up to him for a split second to give a smile.

He wanted to do this in the first place, right?

His silent encouragement allowed her to continue, kissing each individual scar softly, every one subjected to love and care that surprised Vincent. All beasts within his mind remained silent as death, which he was glad for. There was no internal teasing from Chaos, nor good gestured jabs by Galian; so he was allowed to be with his own thoughts for once, so when she laid those kisses that had him shivering wordlessly, he had to wonder why she looked so hurt when looking at them. That thought was brushed away when she lifted back up to give a deeper kiss, taking the advantage to brush her long hair over her shoulder so he could work at the clasps and zipper that held her dress on.

It took a few moments, but everything was finally unfastened, allowing the dress to fall to her knees. Chest left bare, the cool air caused a few minutes of goosebumps to rise, then the feeling of her hair being let down as fingers ran through the blood stained strands left her nearly boneless in his arms. A baritone chuckle caused her to shiver once again, then physical navigation to straddle his lap left her for a moment, startled. Not so much because of his compliance with this, but because she could feel how hard he was just barely pressed against him.

Gaining a light dusting of pink, she watched now as he ran his hands down her sides, studying every curve of her body across seemingly flawless skin. Kissing her collarbone, he grazed his lips across her skin up to her jawline as his hands rested on her hips, holding her steady as he ground up into her. She let out a gasp while gripping his shoulders, attempting to wiggle her hips against him, her head leaning back to expose her neck to his lips. He continued his kissing, stopping once he felt a pulse; nipping now, he listened to her soft whine before continuing by sucking on that particular vein. Feeling her legs and fingers tighten, a soft grin curled his lips, she wasn't quite ready yet.

This certainly didn't stop her from thinking so, but her small advances to try and push him back down onto the bed were brushed away, and it only took her a few seconds to realize he desired to lead for a little while. Her time would eventually come though, so she remained patient while following his lead. Removing his pants was difficult, but she helped him along so they both would be left in their underwear, which was ignored in favor of another delicate kiss. A brief pause was given afterwards, just to absorb the moment, Harmony's fingers gently pushing the headband away. She noted of his tension and the moment of panic, but didn't understand why until she looked at his forehead.

A tattoo in the shape of a bar code, marking him permanently as an experiment, Hojo's test subject.

A wave of wrath washed over her, the desire to rip apart the man who did this so strong that her body had tensed all over again, _how dare he take claim to what is her-_… Blinking away those thoughts before the became too stable in her mind, a kiss was laid on the mark before she pulled the headband back into place. Looking down to note that he was giving her a stare that she couldn't readily identify, another kiss was given conveying her apology.

Each had their own little secrets, she just hoped he wouldn't find hers' anytime soon.

Lifting her hands to run through his hair, she felt him shift, then lift her up to lay her back onto the bed. Pulling himself away to gaze over her, he took in her flushed features and the light movement that lifted her chest with each deepening breath. Scarlet strands covering her body here and there, she stared at him curiously, desiring to know what he was planning now. In truth, it was simply going with the flow, although he was sure she was growing impatient. Leisurely, he sat up and removed the gloved hand, eyes trailing between her legs to the panties she had decided to wear today.

Half of him expected that she had planned this for a while now, thus wore something to draw his attention; the other half desired to think that this was a spur of a moment deal. Both were correct, while she had planned this, she didn't expect for it to work so suddenly, so plain black boy shorts were all that he spotted. Slowly, he removed them with her aide by her hips lifting up to make it easier on him; exposing herself fully to him. A soft hum of admiration escaped, maintenance had been done and she was trimmed.

Moving his hand to rub her inner thighs, she tensed and wiggled with a bite to her lower lip, watching him like a hawk as her womb gave a tingle of pleasure. Feeling his hand move to her outer lips, her breath hitched, then exhaled just as sharply as he removed his hand with a lift of his brow. Glaring at him, the silent command was answered with a semi-cocky smirk, fingers now gently rubbing to test how excited she had become.

When he could easily slip his index finger inside, he knew she was ready; her reaction causing his brow to hike up farther into the headband. She gasped, grasping the sheets while closing her eyes, shivering just from that alone. …Either she was acting, or she hadn't had sex in quite a long time. Deciding on the latter - for more than just his ego's sake-, he curled the finger up to press against a well known G-Spot; her back arched as pleasure shot through her faster than a rocket. Moaning, Harmony wiggled her hips and attempted to get something more, but he was holding steady just to test her.

Vincent had been right though, it had been a full three years since she last had sex, so the attention to her body caused nerves that were once ignored to become overactive. When he pulled his finger out to do some adjustments with his own underwear, she withered and shivered pitifully, desperate for more as her mind finally slipped into this indulgence. No longer did she think of ways to patch the Lifestream up, nor did she think of how in the world she would be able to save herself, or the deaths that weighed heavy on her mind.

All that mattered, was him.

Feeling pressure against her labia, an adjustment was made by the slight movement of her hips, and she felt that same pressure move inside of her, igniting a fire that blazed high when he pushed all the way in. With the gauntlet hand grasping the pillow, his free hand intertwined with hers as he moved at a slow, deliberate pace. Each thrust brought that blazing heat exactly where she wanted it, a low simmer; though this didn't stop the desire for a faster pace, sadly.

"V-Vincent~"

His name tasted like candy on her tongue, and it wasn't because of the chocolate. Feeling his nose brush against the hickey he had left behind earlier, her eyes fluttering open, having not remembered closing them in the first place. Lifting her legs, she hooked them around his waist, her silent demand answered with a low grunt. The pace quickened, bringing her to orgasm at last, she clenched her teeth while pressing against him, breathless.

He paused to allow her to recuperate, then found himself surprised when she turned them both over to sit on top of him. Rolling her hips to cause a small groan, she gave a devious smile before riding him. The new position pushing him in deeper than before, pressing against her cervix and causing her to nearly see stars. Placing both hands on his abdomen, she lifted her hips a bit higher as she leaned forward for a new sensation. It left her hissing in pleasure and him gripping her hips, every now and again she'd grind into him to brush against her clit, but almost immediately after she'd get back to lifting and lowering her hips in different paces.

This would continue for the next several minutes before she was brought to orgasm yet again, a loud moan turning to a yell of bliss; Vincent taking over as he kept pumping, bringing her orgasm even higher and forcing her to collapse, twitching, on top of him. A light layer of sweat clung to their skin, heated breath puffing out as she felt weight being shifted, once again was she laid down. Too sluggish to do much else, she felt him move in and out a few more times at a quick pace before pulling out completely to cum across her abdomen and below her breasts. Giving a look of apology, she just smiled sleepily with a chuckle of amusement.

Moving to fetch a towel, he returned with a heated wet one a moment later, ready to clean it off for her; yet she seemed silently keen on doing so herself. Handing it over, he sat at the edge of the bed to look down at their clothes, wondering briefly if anything would change. Feeling her arms wrap around his neck as she hugged him from behind, Vincent also couldn't help but wonder if that was such a bad thing. For Harmony, she wasn't worried, this was absolutely perfect for her and with it being with him made it all the better.

Her moment of redemption, she could taste it as it faded away, for a moment she was forgiven…and that's all she ever wanted.

"Thank you, Vincent.."


End file.
